Crashing Down
by blazerules34
Summary: Maka Albarn is in Japan when the tsunami hits. As the waved comes crashing down on her world, and her loved ones, though they are safely at home, she may not survive, and how would Soul survive without her? Most likely going to stay a oneshot!


**Blazerules34: This is an idea I've had for a while, and I recently watched 2012 the movie, and it reinforced the idea. So I hope you all enjoy this, long one-shot, which may change, it all depends at the moment. Sorry if Soul or Maka are a bit OOC, I don't mean for that to be. I'm also not exactly sure where the tsunami hit Japan, so I'm making it up a bit.**

Maka Albarn was currently sitting up on a hill, looking down at the small fishing village she was currently staying at. Maka had been there for two days. Kami had told her she would see her tomorrow, and to wait for her at this little village in her letter. She had just eaten some food, dinner here, breakfast back home.

She missed her home, the laughing sun, and the eerie grinning moon. She missed the tall DWMA School, missed her rivalry with Death the Kid, one of her friends, and Ox Ford, member of her group the spartoi (**I think that's what it's called..**.). She missed her friends probably the most and she will deny it, even missed Black Star's "godly" outbursts.

But she missed her weapon the most, Soul Eater Evans. She missed his snow-white hair and red eyes, his shark teeth that made him quite unique, and his signature grin. She would deny this also; she missed him saying he was the coolest. Because to her, he was. Most of the time anyways.

It was almost time for her to go to the small hotel and sleep, but she wasn't tired. She had been in Japan for two weeks, and she _still_ wasn't used to the time change from Nevada to Japan. But she jumped to her feet anyway, and started her walk back.

It was as she walked past the first house that she first looked up. She gasped immediately, who wouldn't? A tall wave of water was rushing in; about to swallow her world and crush her loved ones, here and in Nevada.

"Oh God no, "Maka gasped.

She was using her meister skills to jump and run when she saw a lady struggling with her baby. "Give her to me! "Maka shouted, knowing the woman would have trouble hearing her. The lady, who had black eyes and black hair, saw how fast Maka was able to run and nodded. She spoke in Japanese, but Maka could understand her.

"Find me if I live. Her name is Ai, and mine is Suzie. Go! "She shouted at the end and Maka took off, cradling the baby to her chest. Maka jumped into the air, and the wave descended onto the village, demolishing it.

Soul Eater Evans was ignoring his teacher, Franken Stein. He was turning on the TV, saying some tsunami hit some country, but Soul didn't even notice. "And the tsunami hit and destroyed hundreds of small fishing towns here in Japan, "The anchorman said, and Soul jumped up.

The screen showed the aftermath of the huge wave, the biggest wave since some random year he didn't care to remember. "And here, a young woman was trying to save a young baby. "He added, and the screen showed someone very familiar passed out on the ground with a baby curled up next to her, still alive. But barely.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, and everyone gasped. Tsubaki and Liz were holding back tears, hands over their mouths, Patty was singing "The giraffe's will save Maka-chan, they like her". Kid was staring at the screen in shock, and not even Black Star had anything to say.

"The lady is now being taken care of by the paramedics. The survival of the mother is not known yet. The lady had taken her, and ran up a hill to try and save the baby, but was still hit by the wave, tossing her and the baby up to the top of the hill, where both clung to life with strength no one will ever have, and are in a life and death situation at the nearest hospital fifty miles away. More on this story later "

"Stein! I need to go to Japan! "Soul shouted, attracting everyone's attention. "I understand, but we have to wait and see, "Stein said, and Soul feel to the floor, unable to believe his beloved meister might die.

A doctor name Asuziki was watching Maka in her room, still passed out. They baby was going to survive, but he wasn't sure about her savior. They had managed to get all of the water out of her lungs, but the damage was done. She would heal, but that was if she lived.

"Doctor, the baby, if the girl wakes up, we must have her tell us who the mother is. "A nurse came around the corner. "I know, but I'm not sure she'll even make the night. "Asuziki responded as the nurse walked away to check on another tsunami survivor. "She's in good hands, "The nurse left.

"I hope so… "Asuziki muttered and continued his watch.

Soul was pacing the living room, waiting for more updates. Tsubaki and the others had offered to stay with him, but he said no. He knew they were going to watch it at their homes anyway. Maybe even Black Star would keep quiet.

He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh as the news came back from commercial break. It started with showing the damage done, and some nuclear problems, and Soul didn't even care. "And now, we go back to our most interesting story, the lady who saved a baby she didn't even know. "Someone said, and Soul snapped his head up.

"We now know her as Maka Albarn, waiting for her mother Kami Albarn at a fishing village. Kami is now with Maka in the hospital, which is how we know Maka's name. Kami said the child was not Maka's, which we figured because she's a bit too young, eighteen to be exact, and is still in critical condition."

Soul sighed with relief that Kami was there, but all was not well yet.

"Maka Albarn woke up for a few minutes, and said the baby's name is Ai, mother's name Suzie. Suzie may be alive, but she was right to give young Maka her baby, who would not have survived without Maka's help. "And it went back to commercial.

"Well, at least she's ok. And she'll stay that way, she's too stubborn to die. "

It was a few weeks later that the news got to interview Maka in her hospital room.

"Hi, I'm Mary from America's CNN channel. "A reporter said and settled down as the camera's started rolling. "I'm Mary from CNN, here to do a live interview with Maka Albarn, heroine. "Mary started, and Maka mentally rolled her eyes at her new title. Any good person would of done the same, right?

"So, Maka, tell me what happened. "Mary ordered and stuck her microphone in Maka's face. (**FLASHBACK**) "This is what happened… "

_Maka hurried away from Suzie, hoping she would live. She clutched Ai to her, and leaped up and started running up the hill. Maka knew if she went down the hill to the steeper side of the hill, which leads to the valley, she would die. The valley would flood, and Maka wasn't about to chance her surviving._

_The wave was rushing up on her. Maka pumped faster, and managed to get up to the top of the hill, where she faced the water rushing up to her. She had only a few seconds to think of a plan, and she did. When the water was a few feet away, Maka jumped off the hill, into the water._

_Her plan worked, to a certain extent. She knew the water would carry her up to the top of the hill, but there was a big boulder in the way. Maka knew she could swim to the boulder and cling to it._

_That's where the plan stopped working. The water lever rose higher until it flooded over the boulder, dragging Maka and Ai with it. Maka had so far managed to keep her head above the water, and Ai's, but it was getting harder. She could feel the water slow, and ground beneath her, so she got one last breath before she passed out._

_~FLASH BACK END~_

"So that's what happened. "Maka finished explaining and started coughing instead. "And you heard it first, with CNN! "Mary smiled. "And that's the only time you'll hear it, "Maka coughed. "So, Maka, do you have any other family besides Kami? "Mary asked, and pointed to where Kami was watching, leaning on the wall.

"Yes, my Papa, and I have my… six friends. "Maka counted in her head. She almost chuckled, picturing Kid freaking out about the asymmetrical number.

"Anyone… Special? "Mary winked. Maka blushed. "U-Um… Yes. "Maka nodded. She was, of course, thinking of Soul. "Ooh, what's his name? "Mary giggled. "N-N-Name? "Maka was aware of how much she sounded like Crona. "Secret? Just tell me a little bit, please? "She used the puppy dog eyes.

"He's my best friend. "Maka said simply. Soul, who was watching, this gaped at the screen. She meant him! Unless she was talking about Kid, who she definitely wouldn't want to date, because she would have to be perfectly symmetrical. And she wasn't as close to Kid as she was to him.

Soul wondered what Tsubaki and Liz were thinking right now. He had always loved Maka, but she never said anything about it to him, and he didn't say anything either. "Well, that confession sucked, "He chuckled as he watched the doctor shoo the reporters out for making Maka embarrassed.

Maka was looking at all the survivor's photos, the day before she left for home. She spotted Suzie's among them. She sighed with relief. She thought Ai was great, but she didn't want to be stuck with her.

That afternoon, Maka walked over to where Suzie was waiting. "My baby! Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you! "Suzie sobbed and cooed at Ai, who squealed. "How can I ever thank you? "Suzie sobbed. "Just tell her who I am when she's ready to know. "Maka smiled and handed Suzie a picture of her and Ai at the hospital.

"Thank you so much. You will be a hero to Japan! "Suzie called over her shoulder as she was led to a car to take her to her new home, where her husband waited. Maka smiled as she went back to her hotel, sleeping comfortably.

"SOUL! "Maka yelped and rushed towards her weapon. He caught her and hugged her till she couldn't even breathe. "Awwww's" and "It's like were not even here!" could be heard as the amused friends watched. "MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU!" Spirit yelled and launched himself at his daughter. For once, she hugged him back.

"Your God knew you would survive! "Black Star shouted and grinned. Tsubaki and Liz both hugged the blond meister. "I knew the giraffe's would save Maka! " Patty cheered as she hugged Maka. "Hello, hero of Japan! "Kid grinned as he hugged her. Maka laughed.

"It's great to be back! Soul, you did take notes for me right? Maka asked and turned to face her partner. "Actually, Tsubaki did, her handwriting is more… readable. "Soul shrugged and Maka turned around and thanked Tsubaki, for the horror of reading Soul's handwriting would give Maka a headache.

That day, Maka was sitting on the couch with Soul, who was wrapping her in his arms protectively. "I saw the interview, "He said suddenly, and regretted it immediately. "I figured you did. So, you figured it out? "Maka looked up at him. "Yes I did, and it was not the coolest way of confessing. "Soul grinned. Maka snorted.

"It was on TV, I say that's pretty good. "She laughed. "Still, it would have been better face-to-face. "Soul countered. "I'll remember that, but how? "She asked him. "Because I could do this. "Soul grinned and kissed her. They broke away, panting. "Do that again, or I'll Maka-chop you. "Maka threatened. "Done, "Soul laughed and kissed her again.

"Mwahahahaha! "Liz laughed as she videotaped it through the closest window, which was also open so she could hear what they were saying. "They'll thank me for this when they have kids. "She grinned and kept watching and taping.

**Blazerules34: I couldn't help but add that with Liz, I say she'd **_**so**_** do that! I hope you enjoyed, this is mostly likely going to stay a one-shot!**


End file.
